Bad Girls Do It Well
by Captainnone'sgirl
Summary: A fight between Klaus and Hayley leads to some old memories to come flooding back


_Klaus and Hayley fight which leads to a sexy turn of events_

Hayley walked into the room to see Klaus and Elijah sitting on the sofa reading. Another one of their 'vampire bookclubs' as Rebekah liked to put it.

Hayley had expected Elijah to greet her, and was annoyed at the fact that Klaus was the only one who seemed to notice she had walked in. Klaus gave her a smug smirk and continued on reading, while Elijah hadn't noticed her at all.

Hayley sauntered over to where Elijah was sitting and smiled. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?", she asked hoping for any type of sign that he noticed her.

"Fine", Elijah answered not looking up from the book. His attention was certainly somewhere else. "Right", Hayley said with annoyance. What was up with him she wondered? Just yesterday they were laughing and joking and now he didn't even want to be bothered just so he could read Aesop's Fables, or whatever the hell lame book he was reading.

Suddenly Elijah stood up. " I have to go, he announced, I have important business in the Quarter. "

Really, maybe I can help, Hayley propositioned. "No!", Elijah exclaimed. The sudden outburts took Hayley aback. Elijah lowered his voice, sorry for scaring her, "No, Hayley I'm sorry I won't need your company for this." Elijah walked out of the room and seconds later Klaus and Hayley heard the door slam shut.

"What the hell?" Hayley asked herself. What had she done wrong? Klaus interrupted her racing thoughts with his usual dickish comment.

"Awww…trouble in paradise, little wolf?", he mocked, grinning from ear to ear.

Klaus had never liked Hayley and Elijah's relationship and Hayley knew this., but she didn't care. Eventhough she was 6 months pregnant with Klaus's child from their night together back in Mystic Falls., she knew Elijah would be a better husband to her and hopefully a better role model to her baby after it was born. Elijah had been kind to her and he was the only one who showed he cared for her after the witches threatened to kill her and her baby.

Hayley answered Klaus's smugness with an eyeroll. "Why don't you mind your own business." Hayley fired back. Klaus chuckled.

"Sorry love, but you're relationship with Elijah is very much my business. One that I put an end to for good." Klaus responded, a devious grin covering his face.

Hayley's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" What did you tell him?" Hayley questioned.

Klaus smiled, "I simply told him the truth. Something you seem to have a difficult time doing." He continued

"You see, you're little stint with Celeste put you on his naughty list for today. Did you really think no one would find out that you tried to kill the love of his life?"

"That's not fair!" Hayley said. "Celeste put everyone in danger including our baby, it was only right for me to try and kill her. He can't get mad at me for that!"

"It seems you have a hard time understanding my brother little wolf, Klaus continued," besides the fact that you put our child in harms way for your selfish pursuits, and that you also tried to kill the woman he's loved for centuries, you also showed him who you really were. A careless, selfish, traitorous, murderous..."

SHUT UP! Hayley yelled.

Klaus laughed, "He's not too fond of those qualities in a lady."

"Elijah will forgive me. He has too, and who the hell are you to judge me after all you've done?" Hayley questioned, annoyed at Klaus's gleefulness.

"No one's judging love. I commend you for taking matters into your own hands. It's come time you dropped this good girl act and showed Elijah you're true nature. It was getting beyond pathetic."

"Good morning Elijah! I love you Elijah. Elijah did you know that you're my hero? I wish for the baby world peace", Klaus continued to mock her in a high-pitched voice

'Screw you!' Hayley blurted out annoyed and peeved at the fact that Klaus was right. She had been trying hard to be something she wasn't and she was annoyed at the fact that Klaus had picked up on it.

"Ahh little wolf, why continue on with this good girl charade? It's not you. Elijah loves a damsel to play white knight to. You're never going to be the woman he loves. You're a bad girl, and bad girls don't get the knight in shining armor love. " Klaus said coyly.

"Oh please! Like you haven't done the same. You're little hummingbird story with Caroline and your cry sessions with Cami. Spare me. Piss off!" Hayley fired back. She knew she had hit him where it hurt.

She was about to walk away when she realized something was moving at her fast. Klaus had used his vampire speed and before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall with Klaus dead in her face. He was angry, angrier than she'd seen him in a long time.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way again. Do I make myself clear" Klaus was centimeters away as he whispered his threat into her ear, pronouncing each word with emphasis.

Hayley knew she had pissed him off, but she didn't care and what could he do about it?

"Or what?" Hayley said defiantly. Pissing him off on purpose just to see how far she could push him. "I'm a bad girl remember. We don't follow anyone's rules."

Klaus growled and grabbed her neck almost to strangle her but he wasn't putting enough pressure to cause harm. She could tell he was trying to hold back for the baby's sake. The miracle baby they had conceived that night that seemed like years ago. She had thought about that night over and over since she found out from the witches that she was carrying his child. The way he admired her face before taking her for himself. Kissing her, thirsty for more. When she kissed him it was as if his lips were giving her life.

He had wanted her that night, no he had NEEDED her. He needed to be inside her, and she needed him inside of her as well. She remembered how he couldn't even wait to get her naked, how he kissed every inch of her body, worshipping it. He had growled that night as well. A wolf hungry for its meal. She had loved the feeling of him inside of her. He was big, very big, and the way he plummeted into her at every stroke, gave her multiple orgasms. She had ridden his cock well that night. She took control from him, not following his rules, and taking him for herself. She took her time to seep every inch of him into her tight hole as she milked his cock for every drop of cum he had. He kissed and nibbled on her breasts, as she rode him. He was close, she could tell. Her body was too much for him and she reveled in the fact that it was. She remembered Klaus slamming her against the bed and taking her for himself afterwards. He was the alpha, and he was laying claim. He pistoned himself inside of her, hitting her clitoris and making her orgasm for the 5th time that night. Her vaginal walls contracted, tightening even further around his member. Milking his cock for the precious substance that it wanted. He grunted in response. His balls lurched, his cock was throbbing. She knew he was close. He slammed into her quivering pussy. Deep . And held. He had erupted inside of her.

A thick hot sensation covered inside of her, and Hayley felt alive. Her body quacked at the sensation. The warmth, a feeling of euphoria. She had never had unprotected sex before and she never knew how cum felt like inside, and she loved it. She wasn't scared of becoming pregnant then. As far as she knew vampires couldn't have kids. Little did she know that Klaus was a special case. He had finished and slid out his cock. Hayley was still breathing heavily. Her breasts shivered and heaved.

Klaus had given a devilish grin and said, "The Big bad hybrid and the bad little wolf. Who would've thunk?" She smiled, all before he planted another kiss onto her lips.

As Hayley stood pinned against the wall, the memory of that night had caused her to get wet and her heart raced. Klaus's hands were still around her neck, but not in a threatening motion any more. They looked into each other's eyes, almost if they were remembering the same night that had changed everything between them. Them being this close to each other had brought everything back. The pleasure, the animalistic need for each other's bodies. They had both loved it, and they both craved more.

Hayley gulped and broke the gaze between the two. Her heart was racing. She rubbed her stomach. Their baby girl had given her a nice good kick. The child they had made together, the lasting reminder of their coupling.

"I..I have a doctor's appointment, I should go." Hayley said taking shallow breaths.

Klaus looked down and backed away. " Of course."

The sexual tension in the room was all too present and they both weren't prepared for it.

Hayley ran to the bathroom slammed the door and splashed cold water on her face.

She was trying desperately to gather her thoughts. "You do not like Klaus!, she lied to herself "You like Elijah."

After Hayley had felt she had convinced herself enough that Klaus meant nothing to her, she went upstairs and grabbed her purse. "I do not like Klaus" she told herself nonchantly. "He's a giant jerk face and he means nothing. He was just a sperm donor."

She set off to the staircase and was happily convinced that Klaus meant nothing, it wasn't until she reached the bottom that Klaus appeared and the two shared another glance.

Her heart stopped. The sexual tension from the moment before still hadn't gone away and they both knew it. Hayley ran towards the door and slammed it behind her.

"Close call" Hayley said with relief.

She could not afford to go there again. She would have to make sure she stayed out of his way so moments like that could never happen. No talking with him ever!

Even when Hayley was thinking all this she knew it would be impossible to avoid Klaus. They shared a child together, and so she would have to see him everyday. Whether she wanted to or not, but the fact that Hayley wouldn't admit to herself is that she most certainly wanted to.


End file.
